


The Unwanted Daughter

by kpauline01



Category: Original Work
Genre: Eventual Romance, Fantasy, Magic, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29164191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpauline01/pseuds/kpauline01
Summary: The Puternic Imperiul is an empire with a strong, powerful emperor and his three powerful sons. The emperor had his affairs and concubines but no children from those who were under his foot. Those who dare slander the royal family with accusations will die by his sword.Naomi was the daughter of a prostitute named Marie, and her father was unknown. She was a small girl, only five but had experienced abuse, making a grown man cry. Marie lived a life of luxury while her daughter was starved and beaten. The young girl prayed each night that her father would save her from this life of misery one day.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	1. The Beginning

Naomi's day did not start on a good, and the weeks that followed were the same. It has been a month since the mysterious man appeared in her room, and her mother was on high alert. It wasn't for her daughter's sake but a letter from the emperor. Her mother grew angry after reading the letter; she started screaming and throwing things across the room. After her breakdown, her mother dragged her into the bedroom and locked the door.

Naomi sobbed as the maids stopped serving meals and dared not to speak to her. She couldn't count the times she screamed and cried for her mother to let her out and how she will be a better daughter, but no one ever answered her pleas. Will someone save her from this hell?

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Naomi POV

I stared at the dark ceiling recounting the cracks within the stone when there was a loud bang outside the hallway. I don't know how long it has been since someone came to see me, but it might be my mother. I curled myself in a tight ball, just waiting for her to unlock the door and start her punishment, but it never came. It was not long before I heard chattering outside the door and the lock's clicking along with more chattering. Did mother invite someone?

I looked up to find several men dressed in imperial soldier armor; they all had a stern face riddled with the inconvenience of seeing me in my room.

I gulped, "Did my mother send you?"

The soldiers were quickly standing on one knee and bowing their heads to me as if I am someone with high status.

"Lady Naomi, the emperor, has requested your presence."

The emperor?! What did my mother do? Did she sell me off or told the imperial family that I have committed treason? My stomach churned at the thought of what scheme my mother has come up with now. Too deep in my panic, I failed to realize that one of the soldiers had picked me up and taking me out of my room. The sun warmed my face, and the wind tickled my legs. I questioned myself on how long has it been since I went outside and enjoyed it? I only remember the harsh cold weather of the night as it was the only time my mother let me out of my room, and even then, I could not stop and enjoy it.

The soldiers stalked throughout the home until we finally reached the front door and were greeted with more soldiers along with a carriage fit for a princess. Was this all for me? A nobody? Tears started falling as they loaded me into the carriage; maybe my life will change for the better.

I knew from that moment on; I would be ready to live my life how I want. No matter what.


	2. Chapter 1

Naomi's day did not start on a good, and the weeks that followed were the same. It has been a month since the mysterious man appeared in her room, and her mother was on high alert. It wasn't for her daughter's sake but a letter from the emperor. Her mother grew angry after reading the letter; she started screaming and throwing things across the room. After her breakdown, her mother dragged her into the bedroom and locked the door.

Naomi sobbed as the maids stopped serving meals and dared not to speak to her. She couldn't count the times she screamed and cried for her mother to let her out and how she will be a better daughter, but no one ever answered her pleas. Will someone save her from this hell?

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Naomi POV

I stared at the dark ceiling recounting the cracks within the stone when there was a loud bang outside the hallway. I don't know how long it has been since someone came to see me, but it might be my mother. I curled myself in a tight ball, just waiting for her to unlock the door and start her punishment, but it never came. It was not long before I heard chattering outside the door and the lock's clicking along with more chattering. Did mother invite someone?

I looked up to find several men dressed in imperial soldier armor; they all had a stern face riddled with the inconvenience of seeing me in my room.

I gulped, "Did my mother send you?"

The soldiers were quickly standing on one knee and bowing their heads to me as if I am someone with high status.

"Lady Naomi, the emperor, has requested your presence."

The emperor?! What did my mother do? Did she sell me off or told the imperial family that I have committed treason? My stomach churned at the thought of what scheme my mother has come up with now. Too deep in my panic, I failed to realize that one of the soldiers had picked me up and taking me out of my room. The sun warmed my face, and the wind tickled my legs. I questioned myself on how long has it been since I went outside and enjoyed it? I only remember the harsh cold weather of the night as it was the only time my mother let me out of my room, and even then, I could not stop and enjoy it.

The soldiers stalked throughout the home until we finally reached the front door and were greeted with more soldiers along with a carriage fit for a princess. Was this all for me? A nobody? Tears started falling as they loaded me into the carriage; maybe my life will change for the better.

I knew from that moment on; I would be ready to live my life how I want. No matter what.


	3. Chapter 2

It has only been three days since the soldiers have taken Naomi from her home. Since that time, she hasn't been able to get any more information on why the emperor has requested a peasants presence. Instead of answering the girl's questions, they gave Naomi candy and patted her head, but she would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy it.

"Lady Naomi! We have arrived at the palace." Derek, one of the soldiers, beamed at me.

Although what Derek was telling her was good news, Naomi couldn't help but be afraid. These last few have been a dream come true, but reality quickly slapped her in the face. Naomi stared at the ground as the guards escorted her into the palace; she could hear the servants' bustling and busy life as they ran around in preparations for some important event hosted by the emperor. The soldiers were not bothered by the commotion as they kept guiding Naomi somewhere into the palace.

It was not long before the guards stopped at a large oak door; Naomi noticed that it had the imperial family's crest embedded along with the wood. The girl gulped down the lump in her throat as the door opened, and the guards started guiding her again.

"Now entering the imperial family. May the gods bless our eternal sun." A voice boomed out in the ballroom.

"May the gods bless our eternal sun." the guards kneeled at the presence of the people walking in.

'May the gods bless our eternal sun? Mother never said that phrase before. What does it mean?' Naomi thought. She also did not understand why the guards kneeled either. So many questions, yet no one could answer her.

Naomi did not have time to think about the people's weird actions when a group of people dressed in beautiful clothing walked in. Her mouth dropped when her eyes landed on their faces, and the only thing she could say was, "They are beautiful." but still no one said a word until two members of the group sat down on the only chairs in the ballroom.

"Your imperial majesty, we have brought the girl upon your request." one of the guards finally spoke.

A man with blonde hair and striking blue eyes nodded and focused his gaze on Naomi. 'He is the emperor? Is this the end of my life?'

Naomi gulped at the thought. Death could not be that bad; her mother was no here and was never a constant figure in her life.

"Oami!" was someone calling for her?

"NAOMI!" yes, someone was, but who?

Before she realized it, someone was pointing a sword at her throat.

_______________________________________________________________________

Enjoy!! What do yall think??

T has only been three days since the soldiers have taken Naomi from her home. Since that time, she hasn't been able to get any more information on why the emperor has requested a peasants presence. Instead of answering the girl's questions, they gave Naomi candy and patted her head, but she would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy it.

"Lady Naomi! We have arrived at the palace." Derek, one of the soldiers, beamed at me.

Although what Derek was telling her was good news, Naomi couldn't help but be afraid. These last few have been a dream come true, but reality quickly slapped her in the face. Naomi stared at the ground as the guards escorted her into the palace; she could hear the servants' bustling and busy life as they ran around in preparations for some important event hosted by the emperor. The soldiers were not bothered by the commotion as they kept guiding Naomi somewhere into the palace.

It was not long before the guards stopped at a large oak door; Naomi noticed that it had the imperial family's crest embedded along with the wood. The girl gulped down the lump in her throat as the door opened, and the guards started guiding her again.

"Now entering the imperial family. May the gods bless our eternal moon." A voice boomed out in the ballroom.

"May the gods bless our eternal moon." the guards kneeled at the presence of the people walking in.

'May the gods bless our eternal moon? Mother never said that phrase before. What does it mean?' Naomi thought. She also did not understand why the guards kneeled either. So many questions, yet no one could answer her.

Naomi did not have time to think about the people's weird actions when a group of people dressed in beautiful clothing walked in. Her mouth dropped when her eyes landed on their faces, and the only thing she could say was, "They are beautiful." but still no one said a word until two members of the group sat down on the only chairs in the ballroom.

"Your imperial majesty, we have brought the girl upon your request." one of the guards finally spoke.

A man with blonde hair and striking blue eyes nodded and focused his gaze on Naomi. 'He is the emperor? Is this the end of my life?'

Naomi gulped at the thought. Death could not be that bad; her mother was no here and was never a constant figure in her life.

"Oami!" was someone calling for her?

"NAOMI!" yes, someone was, but who?

Before she realized it, someone was pointing a sword at her throat.

_______________________________________________________________________

Enjoy!! What do yall think??


	4. Characters

Emperor: Aidric

\- Means blessed ruler

Age: 35

Empress: Irene

-Means Peace

Age: 35

Crowned Prince: Jan

-Means gift of god

Age: 15

2nd Prince: Charon

Age: 13

-Means very sharp and bright

3rd Prince: Hugo

-Means intelligence

Age: 10

Emperor's Mother: Xenia

-Means hospitality

Age: 60

1st Princess: Naomi

-Means Pleasantness

Age: 5


	5. Chapter 3

How dare you not bow to the imperial family, stupid commoner?" asked the sword wielder.

'Bow? You were supposed to bow to people?' now that she thought about it, servants would bow to her mother and stepfather but never for Naomi.

"Do you know how to speak? Or do you want to die that badly?" Naomi gulped and tried to give the person an answer.

"I'm sorry, sir-." before she could even finish, Naomi was slammed against the marble floor, knocking the wind out of her. Naomi laid dazed and in pain, too shocked to cry out at the extreme action.

"Sir? Do you have no manners? I am the crown prince of this empire and higher in status than you. Respect and bow."

Naomi sniffled as the pain grew worse, and the shock started to fade. 'Someone help me! I'll be good!' she thought.

"Jan, stop. That girl is your sister and a member of the imperial family." the Empress scolded.

Jan scoffed as he looked at the pitiful excuse of a person, his sister? That was a foreign word to him but made him feel unfamiliar emotions.

"Your majesty, she's bleeding, and she won't wake up!"

The emperor nodded and demanded that the royal doctor see the girl. Servants scrabbled to grab Naomi and fetch the doctor.

"Good job, Jan. You probably killed our sister." Hugo, the third prince, chuckled.

What a day. Could it get any worse?

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, with Naomi-

Naomi played in the comfortable darkness, without pain. How long has it been since she wasn't in pain? She could only think of when her mother went on vacation with her stepfather. Naomi shuddered at the memory; there was no point in living in the past. Maybe it will be different now that she was free from her mother and the others.

As time went on, she started dreaming about the past. 'What happened to move forward?' Naomi thought.

The dream took place one year ago when her mother got engaged. They lived in a rundown flat with only one bedroom, which her mother claimed for her line of work, and a closet that Naomi had that was labeled as a bedroom. Naomi could hear her mother and her clients giggling and talking through the poor excuse of a wall. This always went on throughout the night, and her mother did not care if Naomi was trying to sleep.

Naomi could remember the conversation that took place that night. Her mother had the baron over, and things took an unsuspecting turn.

"Marie, I'm in love with you! Please let me take you away from this terrible life." the baron begged. Naomi could hear her mother chuckle.

"Oh, I feel the same way, but I have an issue. It will prevent us from having a happy marriage." Naomi did not understand what her mother was talking about.

The baron sighed, "What is it? Whatever it is, I will take care of it." Naomi rolled her eyes. What a leech.

"I have a daughter. She is abusive and hates the thought of me being happy. It makes me feel like my own flesh and blood wants to suffer as a whore." her mother cried out.

"Marie, we will get through this together. Once we marry, that brat will be pushed aside, and we can create our own heirs. Please marry me."

The silence was terrible as Naomi waited for her mother's answer. Was this her mother's last-ditch effort to get rid of Naomi? Tears ran down her face as the conversation replayed over and over in her head.

"Yes, I'll marry you."

Naomi jolted awake, covered in a cold sweat. She cried as the memories came back, and the pain in her head got worse.


	6. Chapter 4

Outfits for this chapter:

(Naomi) https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1Zi1ASpXXXXaMXpXXq6xXFXXXl/Girls-White-Long-Tutu-Dress-Kids-Fluffy-Crochet-Tulle-Dress-Ball-Gown-with-Flowers-and-Headband.jpg

https://i.pinimg.com/originals/ca/86/bc/ca86bc97e70402c99458eae73a1d640f.jpg

(Irene) https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB17upNasUrBKNjSZPxq6x00pXaP/100-real-dark-grey-18th-century-coronation-cosplay-ball-gown-medieval-dress-Renaissance-gown-queen-Victorian.jpg

(Aidric) https://i.pinimg.com/564x/b6/41/53/b64153e986f89959f3d7dcc9626b79be.jpg

______________________________________________________________________________________

Naomi could feel the sweat running down the back of her neck as she tried to catch her breath and figure out where she was. As she finally calmed down, it was then that she noticed that she was no longer in the ballroom, but instead, Naomi was in a luxurious room that was unlike the old room at her mother's home. Before she could investigate any further, the room started flooding with people that Naomi has never seen before.

'What is happening?' she thought, but it was not long before someone finally took notice of the little girl.

"Greetings, may the gods bless our eternal moon. I am the head maid of Lună Strălucitoare palace. You may call me Lily." Naomi nodded but did not respond to 'Lily.' Naomi watched at the head maid, and others scrambled to bring clothes along with other accessories. Naomi has never seen such beautiful dresses before. Maybe they were for the Empress? 'No,' she thought, 'the dresses are too small. Then who are the clothes for?'.

"Miss Lily, who's dresses are those?" Naomi asked. Lily laughed along with the other maids. Was it something Naomi said?

"My lady, these dresses are for you. The Empress requested that we bring you dresses and get rid of the rags you arrived in." Lily smiled as she spoke. Naomi blushed at the thought of the Empress picking clothes for her; not even her own mother did that. Naomi only received hand me down clothes from merchants at the traders guild and never did the clothes really fit.

"My lady, please choose an outfit. The imperial family is waiting."

Naomi nodded and started looking at the various outfits that the maids had set out. Naomi finally decided on a floor-length blue and white dress with a flower at the neckline, 'Who knew the empress had good taste in dresses.' she thought. After choosing the dress, the maids went to work on making the girl presentable for meeting the imperial family, but it was proven to be complicated.

"Head maid Lily, she won't stay still! She won't be ready in time."

One maid cried. Naomi huffed from under the bed as the maids complained to Lily. The girl would not accept that woman's punishment, and Lily was worse than Naomi's mother in the child's mind.

"My lady, please come out. There is no need to be afraid; we only want to be taken care of." Lily pleaded to the girl. 'This isn't punishment? They actually care?' Naomi thought. Slowly she crawled from under the bed and let the maids take care of her, but Naomi did not like it one bit. It was not long before they have finished dressing Naomi and rushing her to where ever in the palace.

"My lady, you must bow to the imperial family. Bowing is a sign of loyalty and respect, along with blessing them. You are the Emperor's subject. He has given this continent every divine Blessing of the gods of night." Lily lectured as they walked to their destination.

"How do I bless them, Miss Lily?" Naomi whispered. She had never heard of blessing the imperial family. She only heard of her mother shaming the Emperor, his 'whore', and his 'whore's children.'

Lily smiled and spoke, "You must say 'blessing to our enteral moon.' as you bow." and Naomi soaked in the words of the head maid.

After what felt like forever, they arrived at a large white door. Naomi could feel the anxiety rising up in her chest as Lily opened the door. The door had revealed a grand dining hall that smelled like heaven, but what caught Naomi's attention was the people in the dining hall. She could feel power and beauty raiding off of them, meaning that they must be the imperial family.

Quickly Naomi bowed," Blessing to our enteral moon." and kept her eyes on the floor. The anxiety in Naomi's chest rose as the silence surrounded the room.

"My, you have good manners. Please sit down, you look so thin, and I worry that you might stunt your growth with a poor diet." a beautiful woman ran to Naomi with worry written over her face. Naomi couldn't help but blush at the attention; instead of cruel words or even silence, Naomi had someone caring about her.

"I am the Empress, but since we are family, you may call me Irene." the Empress quickly stood up and brought Naomi in a warm hug.

Once again, Naomi blushed at the attention she was receiving and returned the hug.

"Now, let's take a seat and discuss why you are here. Please, choose any seat." Irene quickly let go and guided Naomi to the dining room table. Naomi stared in amazement at the variety of foods that she never had at her old home with her mother and stepfather.

"Naomi, you are probably wondering why we have brought you here." Irene quickly got to the point while Naomi plated her food. The mood change shifted as Irene spoke to the girl, but Naomi could barely pay attention when the tension was thick and suffocating.

"Irene, it is better that I explain. I know talking about it makes you upset because I committed a sin against our marriage." all attention was to the blonde man with striking blue eyes that had a powerful aura. Irene paled, and tears gathered in her eyes at the man's statement and smiled at Naomi.

"I am Aidric, the Emperor of this continent. Until recently, I have only had children with my wife, the Empress, but someone has brought my attention to an illegitimate child." the Emperor spoke with a cold tone.

"I thought it would be impossible since I am loyal to my wife and children. Yet memories are resurfacing of a woman and I engaging into each other, and that created you." the Emperor's voice dripped in venom and disgust as he looked at Naomi. The girl did not understand what he was trying to imply and how this involved her.

"I don't understand. Why does that involve me?" Naomi asked.

"You are the first princess, but I will not accept you as my daughter."

"Aidric! Do not say that to her. That woman was hateful, and no one to love her. Naomi needs us, and you will treat her with respect."

Naomi couldn't focus. Naomi had a father? But he did not accept her, and Marie did not take her. Was it something she did? Why was she not loved?


	7. Chapter 5

Naomi quickly felt hands on her shoulder as the Empire's rulers fought. The girl turned to see Ms. Lily smiling and settling Naomi on her hip. The head maid covered Naomi's eyes and walked out of the dining hall. She didn't know where Lily was taking her, but Naomi did not complain. The silence was refreshing, and that helped clear her head about the situation at breakfast. 'Does every five-year-old deal with this?' she thought.

"Your highness, you can open your eyes now," the maid cooed. Naomi felt the light burn her eyes as she took in her surroundings. Books were lined up on shelves that looked like they went on forever.

"Where are we here, Lily?"

Lily smiled and guided her towards the center of the shelves. Naomi notices a desk and an old man with his hands filled with books and papers. The man stood up as soon as they walked in and smiled as if he was expecting them.

"Ms. Lily, you're finally here. I have everything ready for the first princess. First, we will start with the history of the Empire. She is behind in her education, but no worries, I will catch her up." the old man grinned. Lily looked down at Naomi with worry in her eyes.

"Mr. Savant, the first princess is only five years old. Don't you think she's a little young to be pushing her so hard?"

Savant threw his head back and laughed. He walked towards the desk, dumping the books and papers in his hands onto the desk, and sat down.

"Ms. Lily, the princes were five years old and learning advanced algebra. The princess must meet those expectations and bring honor to the Empire," he spoke proudly.

Naomi raised a brow at the crazy old man's words, 'Advanced algebra?' she thought. She had never heard about that, but it seemed complicated. Lily must have felt the same way because she got down to Naomi's height and hugged her.

"Learn well and work hard," and with that, the head maid left. That only left the old man and Naomi in the room, but he did not pay much mind to the little girl. She could feel the annoyance bubbling under her skin as he ignored her.

"Mr? Am I supposed to be doing something?" Naomi finally asked. The man quickly whipped his head to face her and smile.

"Please call me Savant, your highness. It is an honor to meet you at last! Please take a seat, and I will explain." as he guided her to the desk. As Naomi got comfortable, Savant walked towards a blackboard and started writing.

"Princess Naomi, as part of the imperial family, you must receive a proper education. My job is to teach you everything you must know to succeed in this world," he spoke.

Naomi glanced down at the books and realized that she had a problem. Marie had never enrolled in school or even hire a tutor so that Naomi could learn. She did not know how to read or write, and she figured Savant did not realize that.

"Savant, I don't know how to read or write. I cannot understand what needs to be done." Naomi whispered. She could feel embarrassment as Savant froze at her words.

"Your highness, it seems like we must cover the basics. Instead of learning the Empire's history, you need to know the alphabet." Savant spoke. He quickly grabbed more books and placed them on Naomi's desk. Savant started writing on the blackboard once again while bringing out more papers.

"The alphabet consists of twenty-six letters. These letters combined create words that we use to speak, write, and read," Savant explained. Naomi nodded and watched as Savant placed some new papers on her desk and a pencil. The pieces had only one letter and blank lines on others.

"The first letter of the alphabet is A. The letter can be capitalized and lowercase depending on how you plan to use it," Savant stated. He wrote the letter A and explained to Naomi must trace the letters along blank lines on the sheets on the desk. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

3 hours later:

Naomi winced as she completed the last word of the alphabet. All twenty-six of them, along with the explanations that Savant gave. She could feel her wrist cramping and her back straining from sitting too long, but Naomi could not stop now. Even though the learning was difficult, Naomi did not hate it, and she thirsted for more knowledge.

"Good work, your highness. You are improving so well, at this speed, we could learn how to write in sentences tomorrow," Naomi glowed at the praise. Naomi could get used to this life and at the proper treatment.

It was not too much longer before Lily grabbed Naomi from Savant's lesson. Naomi waved at her teacher as they left the room of books and towards another part of the palace.

"Your highness, are you hungry?" Lily asked. Before she could respond, Naomi's stomach growled, and both girls laughed.

"Let's go eat. Afterward, you need to take a nap, and you can play outside. You need the vitamin D." Naomi groaned. A nap? Naps are for babies, and the girl was not a baby. Naomi voiced her complaints to the head maid, but the woman did not budge.

As Lily sat the food in front of the princess, she noticed that the girl was still pouting about earlier. Naomi did not complain any further, but she did show it on her face even when she ate. And her face showed her disapproval as Lily laid her in bed and tucking her in. Naomi wasn't even tired and did not need a nap.

Before long, Naomi was sleeping and lost all complaints on her face.


	8. Chapter 6

The mid-afternoon sun flooded through the open curtains, giving the little girl with bright red hair a golden halo. The maids could only squeal and gush at their mistress, who didn't have a care in the world. Lily scolded the maids for ignoring their duties but one at Naomi, but one look at Noami made the woman smile. As the women got things ready for their mistress to continue her day, a knock interrupted the process.  
Lily rushed to the door, ready to scold whoever dared bother the princess during her nap. She swung the door open to be greeted by a messenger. 'Naomi hasn't made her debut yet. So who could be sending letters?' Lily wondered.  
"Is her highness awake, yet?" the messenger questioned.   
Lily shook her head, " She is not. Do you have a message I can rely on her highness?"m  
The messenger nodded and handed the head maid an envelope with the Imperial seal crested in red wax, sealing the contents inside.   
"It is from the Empress herself," Lily nodded and closed the door. Quickly the other maids swarmed Lily, all questioning who was at the door. Lily raised her hand for silence and walked towards Naomi's bed. The girl stayed asleep even through the noise of the maids and messenger arriving.  
"Your highness, it is time to wake up. You have a letter from the Empress," Lily lightly shook the girl. Noami groaned and swatted away the head maid's hand; she was peacefully sleeping after a long day of chaos and learning, and now someone wants to wake her up? Lily shook her head in disappointment and quickly grabbed Naomi from the bed, making the girl stand up instead of going back to sleep.  
"I know you are tired, your highness. If you do not wake up now, then you will not sleep tonight. Besides, you have a letter from the Empress, and you cannot refuse to go." The woman fussed as she helped get the princess ready. Naomi rubbed the sleep from the eyes and nodded. Naomi decided that she did not mind the Empress. She was kind and thought about the girl's feelings, unlike the many others in her life before meeting the Imperial family.   
"Lily, can you read the letter, please?" Lily nodded at her mistress's command. Swiftly, the head maid had the letter opened and started reading out loud for everyone to hear:  
=================================================  
Dear Naomi,  
I apologize for this morning. You did not need to hear cruel words at such a young age. I hope this won't interfere with your bonding with the rest of the Imperial family.   
Speaking of family, your three brothers want to meet you. They were not able to introduce themselves this morning. Would you mind having tea with us this afternoon? If you do not feel comfortable, I will understand.   
Sincerely,   
The Empress  
P.S it would help if you did not nap for too long. You will not be able to sleep tonight and become cranky.  
=================================================  
Naomi started jumping for joy at the Empress's letter and the thought of meeting her brothers. She never had siblings when she lived with her mother, but now she had three?   
"I want to go, Lily? Please?" Naomi asked with big puppy eyes. Lily smiled and made the preparations for their princess's first tea party. Most of which Naomi was not fond of, especially bath time. She could agree that the oils and flower petals smelled terrific, but her hair got tangly, and she always felt cold afterward. The last of the preparations made it worth it, in Naomi's book. The maids dressed her up in a pretty pink and lacy, knee-length dress and a pink bow for her hair. The maids cheered at the beauty of their princess, and Naomi could only look starstruck at her appearance.   
"Your highness, it is time to go now." Naomi turned to Lily, gesturing towards the door. She gulped and followed Lily as the woman guided her to the tea party.  
Before long, Lily was walking Naomi outside into a garden. This was the first time Naomi had been out since she arrived at the palace, and even then, she didn't see the garden. Naomi couldn't help but stare in wonder at the variety of flowers and statues that littered the sides of the sidewalk.  
"Your highness, we're here." Lily smiled. Naomi turned to meet eyes with the Empress and three boys from breakfast. For reassurance, Naomi grabbed Lily's hand and tugged. Lily laughed at the princess's shyness and guided her to an empty seat at the table.  
"Welcome Naomi, I hope that you had a good nap." The Empress chuckled. Naomi blushed and nodded, too focused on the three boys from earlier.   
"Oh, I'm so sorry, boys. Naomi, these are your brothers." The Empress sighed.  
Naomi couldn't get to say a word before a hand was shoved in her face. "Hello, I am Jan. The oldest of the princes and the crown prince." Naomi nodded. She noticed that he seemed tense about something and before Naomi could ask what was wrong, Jan had beat her to it.  
"I apologize for hurting you," Jan mumbled. Naomi paled at the older boys' words. She had forgotten all about the incident until now, but the fear was still there. Naomi opened her mouth to ask for Lily to go back to her room, but the look on Jan's face stopped her. He looked sad and anxious. How could Naomi not forgive that face?"  
"It's ok, big brother. I forgive you." Naomi smiled. Jan's body looked deflated at the relief that the little girl gave him.   
"Hello, I am Charon. The second oldest prince. I hope we can become great friends." Naomi smiled.   
"Hi! I'm Hugo. The third oldest prince. I can't believe I have a cute little sister like you, Naomi." Hugo babbled. Hugo was the polar opposite of his brothers, but Naomi did not mind.   
After introductions, the maids served tea and pastries of all kinds to the table. Naomi started bouncing in her chair until she had a cup of milk and pastries. Throughout the tea party, Naomi began to learn about her newfound family.  
Naomi discovered that Irene, the Empress, loved to plant flowers and make medicine. Because of Irene's love of both, she had made groundbreaking discoveries for the Empire. 'What a caring woman,' Naomi thought.   
Naomi learned that Jan loved reading and swords. He's even a caption of the Imperial Knights for the palace. He's only 15 years old too! Amazing.  
Charon loved history and politics. He has made several bills for the Empire that has improved it for the better. Naomi couldn't remember what kind of accounts and what for, but she was too embarrassed to ask Charon to repeat himself.  
Hugo was a wild card. He loved hunting and swords but enjoyed flowers, just like his mother. Hugo loved to participate in hunting competitions and was the best shot in the entire Empire.   
Naomi was amazed at how amazing her brother's abilities and how kind they were. The Empress made sure that Naomi felt welcomed and loved. What a fantastic family.  
________________________________________________________________________  
What do you guys think?


	9. Chapter 7

The tea party dragged on until the early evening, but no one seemed to notice the time change. But with every fun time comes an unfun time. The group could barely hear the footsteps in the garden over the discussion about Naomi's future, most notably her debut as the Empire's first and only Princess. Irene was the first to notice the unwelcome visitor; her warm and kind eyes turned into a venomous glare. Naomi turned to see a middle-aged man dressed in a butler's attire. The mood quickly changed from a happy, warm feeling to an ice-cold tension even with the warm sun still barely out.  
"What is your business, Mr. Ecknerd?" Irene glared. Mr. Ecknerd bowed at the Empress and slowly walked toward Naomi. The girl did not understand the atmosphere towards the butler, but she could understand why once the words left his mouth.   
"I am here by the orders of the Emperor. He wishes for the Princess to join him in his office," Mr. Ecknerd informed. 'The Emperor? Again? What is the man's problem?' Naomi bitterly thought. He made it very clear that he did not like her, so why request for her? Naomi turned to the Empress; she had an angry expression.   
"Naomi, you don't have to go. I wouldn't want you getting hurt again," the Empress informed. Naomi knew this, but curiosity was eating her alive about what the Emperor wanted. She grabbed the butler's hand and turned toward her newfound family.  
"Don't worry, I'll be okay." Naomi smiled. But her smile did not help ease the worry in Irene's stomach.  
Mr.Ecknerd guided Naomi out of the garden and back towards the palace. This time Naomi did not look around in shock at the beauty. No, she was a girl on a mission about the evil Emperor and his intentions behind this private meeting. After many turns and flights of stairs, they arrived at a door with the Empire's crest. Naomi could only infer that this was the Emperor's office, and there was no turning back now.  
"Your highness, you may enter. Please do not forget to greet the Empire's Majesty," the butler stressed to her. Naomi nodded and pushed open the door, ready to meet her end.   
The first thing she noticed about the office was it was dusty and stuffy. Not to mention the stacks of paper on the desk in the center of the room. Mr. Ecknerd patted Naomi on her shoulders and guided her towards the desk.   
"Bless our eternal moon," Naomi bowed. Even though she could not see him, Naomi could sense his presence behind the stacks of paper. She could feel the proudness radiating off the butler right beside her, but that did not help the room's uneasy feeling.  
"Thank you, Ecknerd. Please, go prepare some tea and refreshments." The Emperor commanded. The butler nodded and left the girl and the Emperor by themselves. Naomi didn't know what to say. She was too scared of setting the Emperor.   
"Naomi, that is your name correct?" The Emperor asked. Naomi nodded her head and avoided his powerful graze.   
"Can you not speak?" He growled. Naomi felt her body stiffen as the tension and power leaked into the room. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. It was evident that this annoyed the Emperor and made it very clear in his body language. She knew that this wouldn't end well if she did not speak, just like her mother would react if Naomi did not answer right away.   
"Yes, sir, I can. I did not wish to anger you." Naomi cringed at how small she sounded. Her mother hated when Naomi spoke so pathetic, and it would result in a beating. Would the same thing happen with the man in front of her? 

*KNOCK* *KNOCK*

"Your majesty, the tea and snacks are ready," Ecknerd smiled. But his smile did not calm Naomi's nerves.   
"Throw it out. I will keep this short." quickly Ecknerd deflated. Naomi felt terrible for the old man. Maybe she can ask Ecknerd to save his creations for later.  
"Naomi, the reason I brought you here today is to apologize. Irene brought it to my attention that I was too cruel to you. You are just a child in this situation, and I'm sorry," Naomi did not believe him for one second. The Emperor tried sounding caring, but his eyes were ice cold. Naomi smiled, but the nerves did not end there. She could tell that there was more he wanted to say, but he looked at Ecknerd instead.   
"Ecknerd, schedule to have a manners teacher to come to the palace. She cannot disappoint us at her debut," and like that, the conversation was over. She was taken out of the room and brought back to her room. By the time she got back, it was dark out, meaning it was bedtime. Naomi pouted as she was prepared for bed. She was a big girl, and Naomi could stay up. 

Naomi's night was filled with nightmares of her mother. She could feel hits and the cruel words ring out in her eardrums. The hell hole that her mother locked in while the laughs filled the hallways. 

It was not a surprise that Naomi had a fever the next morning, and the castle flew into a panic.  
________________________________________________________________________  
You like the new character? Also, how do you feel about the Emperor now that he has apologized?


End file.
